parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is the main villain from The Rescuers Down Under. He played Jenner In The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411 Style) He is an evil rat He played Prince John In Wart Hood and Louie Hood He is an evil lion He Played Man ???? In Cody's Laboratory He is Dexter,s Numbher 1 Enemy He played Jango Fett in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a bounty hunter He Played Palpatine/Darth Sidious In Star Wars (Disney and Crest Animation Studio Style) & Star Wars (TheBrideQueen Style) He is Sith He played Killer Croc in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Style) He is a deformed human with crocodile features He played one of the poachers in Animals of Animation Wood He is a poacher He played Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates Of The Caribbean NuclearZeon Style He is a cursed pirate captain He played John Corbin in Superman: The Last Son Of Krypton (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain He played Baboon in Cody Fu! He is a baboon He played Jafar in Kermiladdin He is a sorcerer He played Clayton in Marcozan (1999) He is a Hunter He played Air Conditioner in The Brave Little Long-Neck He is a grumpy air conditioner He played Sykes in Roo and Company He is a loan shark He played Al McWhiggin in Character Story 2 (PierrickFamilleCanal) He played Bletch the Walrus in Meet the Feebles (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He played Long John Silver in The Pagemaster (HappyEnding912 Style) He is a pirate captain He played Nessus in Romeocules He is a centaur He played Sheriff of Nottingham in Buzz Hood He is a sheriff He played Edgar in The Aristomice He is a butler He played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Rabbit in the Hat (2003) He is a slob He played Cat R. Waul in An American Tial (Chris1703 style) He is a cat He played Archibald in Mowgli in New York He played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Taran Claus is Comin' to Town He is a mayor He played Marcel in Rio (SuperJNG18 Version) He is a poacher He played Ratcliffe in Arielhontas He is a governor He Played Maxfield Stanton In Sailor Orimoto He is Molly's Evil Boyfriend and Neflite's Human Identiy He played Shan-Yu in Arielan He is a Hun leader He played Count Dooku in Star Wars (Donovan Oliver Style) and Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) He is a Sith Lord He played Hades in Codycules He is the ruler of the Underworld He played Professor Ratigan in The Great Outback Detective He is a professor He played the Wizard (Bad) in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a wizard He played Mayor Augustus May Who in How the Wreck-It Guy Stole Christmas He is a mayor He played One Eye A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West He is one of Cat R. Waul's henchmen He played Admiral Zhao in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a Fire Nation admiral He played Elmer Fudd in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a hunter He played Humbert the Huntsman in Honey White and the Seven Mice He is a huntsman He played Clavius in The Tigress Princess 2 Escape Form The Castle Mountain He is a Old Sorcerer He played Gargamel in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 He is a sorcerer He played Amos Slade in The Wolfdog and the Lion He is a hunter He Played Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style He is a tyrant He Played Captain Gantu in D.W. and Lucifer He Played Gaston in Beauty and the Gorilla He is a hunter He Played Captain Pete (with his pet Johanna) in Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers He Played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) He is a Bengal tiger He Played Clayton in Dimitrizan He is a hunter He Played Scar in The Father King He is a lion He Played Captain Hook in Jeremy Pan He is a pirate He played Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke in Atlantis (CoolZDane Human Style): The Lost Empire He is a Mercenary He played himself in Clash of the Links He is first seen with an army of Cybermen who are watching there victims being upgraded into Cybermen and partially-converted Cyberslaves, he is then seen with Reverse Petrie during the battle were he gets owned by Richard Sharpe and McLeach then suffers the same fate of a falling death. He played Mordecai Sledge in The Character Musicians of Bremen He played SkyTrain Mark I #115 * He is a playable with Brook Lindsay He played SkyTrain Mark I #122 * He is a playable with Pop Roberts He played SkyTrain Mark I #129 * He is a crows nest He played SkyTrain Mark I #133 * He is a playable with Pop Roberts He played SkyTrain Mark I #137 * He is a non-playable He will play the coachman in Caspernocchio He is a coachman at Pleasure Island Portayals *In The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) He played himself *In The Rescuers Down Under (CityMaker Style) He was played by Dr. Facilier *In The Rescuers (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) He was played by Governor Ratcliffe *In The Rescuers Down Under (HappyEnding912 Style) He was played by Ritchard Kingswald *In The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He was played by Ursula *In The Rescuers Down Under (LionKingFanFilms Style) Played By Shere Khan *In The Russians Down Under He was played by Clayton *In The Rescuers Down Under (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style)-played by Steele *In The Rescuers Down Under (TheFoxPrince11 Style)-played by Lord Maliss *In The Rescuers Down Under (Hiatt Grey Style) played by Prince Hans *In The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) played by Judge Doom *In The Foxes Down Under played by Professor Ratigan *In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) Played By Scar *In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan360 Human Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Stephen Druschke's Style) Played By Captain Hook *in The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Played by Dr. Eggman *In The Rescuers Down Under (Arthurandfriends Style) Played by Prince John *In The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyLovefan Style) Played by Gaston Gallery McLeach.jpg Mcleach.jpg Percical C. McLeach.jpg Percival-McLeach.png Percival McLeach.jpg McLeach's_death.jpg|McLeach's death McLeachdeath.jpg|McLeaсh's Defeat rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1448.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1450.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1451.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg Sailor Moon chris1702 dark kingdom.jpg Percival_C._McLeach.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Rescuers Down Under Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Villains Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Liars Category:Hunters Category:Thugs Category:Characters Who Drown Category:Men Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Disney Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Tan Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Tan Category:Black Hat Customers